Time limit
by Ranoi S.Rose
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura Are actually talking more to each other, what brought on this change! Itachi has some tricks up his sleeves...hm is Sakura going to die? What? Sasuke HAS to live in Sakura's home? what is going on?do doro do do :D
1. switched

Ok guys, my first naruto fanfiction! here it goes  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Switched  
  
"Kusowa...." Sasuke said giving his brother a deadly look.  
  
"You have a month, after which I will be back to destroy you.Hate me detest me, become strong within that month. hmph."  
  
Saying that Itachi closed his eyes and continued, "However, it won't be as easy as you think, your soul will be switched with  
  
another and you must train that way, lets see how strong your will is" Itachi began walking away across the cold stone floor leaving his brother lying semi-concious on the floor.  
  
"Itachi!"Sakura yelled, she was looking down holding back a lot of emotion "How could you?! You- you annihilated your entire clan and used  
  
_that_ technique on your own brother!.. How could you!!!!" Saying that Sakura grabbed her kunai and ran towards Itachi "You  
  
Bastard!!!" She said with tears in her eyes. Itachi reached out and grabbed her wrist immediately stopping the assault. with one hit she flew back and  
  
hit the wall, next to sasuke.her eyes opened wide and she coughed blood before losing consciousness. "Sa- Sakura..." Sasuke managed.  
  
Naruto, Kakashi ... no one was there. Sasuke and Sakura were both unconcious when Itachi walked over to them.  
  
"Sakura-chan! your awake!" Rock Lee said excitedly, 'what is he talking about' Sasuke thought confused.  
  
"Sakura chan!" Naruto said blushing 'Huh? whats going on?' Sasuke thought.  
  
"Sasuke, your finally awake." Kakashi said looking up briefly from his pink book. "Huh? Sasuke- kun ? He's alright!?" Sakura jumped up.  
  
"Where is he?" she asked still worried.  
  
"Hm?" Kakashi had a strange look on his face. "Sasuke?" Kakashi walked closer and observed her analytically "Sakura. " He finally concluded.  
  
"Whats wrong kakashi-sensei? your acting strange" Sakura said, Kakashi put his book away and said "this is bad."  
  
"huh what is?" she asked.Not getting an answer from his silence Sakura got up and suddenly stopped 'I feel weird, reeeeealllly weird' Sakura thought confused.

She looked down at herself "AAAAAhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.  
  
"Sakura, calm down" Kakashi said " I will be calling you Sasuke for a while, until this wears off." Kakashi suddenly began  
  
blushing "what are you thinking !?" she yelled angrily wondering about his possible perverted thoughts.

"Stay here." He told her and left.

He headed towards Sakura's room.' It seems he hasn't noticed yet 'Kakashi mused.

He walked over to Sakura's body. "Get up ." He demanded.  
  
'Huh is something wrong?'Sasuke wondered. Sasuke sat up "Huh?" he said 'I feel strange'he looked at himself, ' what am I  
  
wearing?' Sasuke thought. {flashback} Itachi----- "you will be switched with another and train that way lets see how strong  
  
your will is...."  
  
"Kusowa!" he said aloud  
  
"Whats going on sensei?" Naruto asked.  
  
Come with me Sakura" Kakashi said, Sasuke got up and slightly blushing he followed Kakashi to Sasuke's room.  
  
This was a very weird feeling they both saw each other being controlled by another.'kusowa!I dont have time for this  
  
I need to train!' Sasuke thought angrily.

A/N: Hahahahahha!!!!! It gets reallllly funnny!!!!!! I already wrote it on paper my next step is to type it!!!! sooo plzzzzz review arigato!  
  
oh and kusowa means damn it  
  
Ja-ne 


	2. Getting things settled

Getting things settled

"Tsunade-Hime.....We have a crisis at hand." Kakashi in his usual analytical position, leaning against the wall with his

eyes closed. "Its going to be alright, there is nothing we can do at this point, besides.... This is a chance to both of

them." Tsunade saying this, turned towards some scroll. Kakashi knew what she meant by that, Sakura would

become stronger and Sasuke.. he would learn that .....Sakura has a room covered in stuff about Sasuke I guess?

Kakashi stood upstraight and began to walk off-"Kakashi, Take these with you." She threw some scrolls to Kakashi

and smiled, a smile that was impossible to interpret.

-

"Chandero! Sasuke is in my body!" Inner Sakura Exclaimed. Sasuke suddenly stopped " Who are you?" He said a bit

confused " Ha! so you can hear me! Good let me tell you straight out! Your a real jerk for ignoring Sakura all the time

can't you tell that she yearns for your attention that she loves you! Baka!!" Inner Sakura began telling him

thingshe couldn't care less about. "Shut up." He said simply, and kept walking towards the door. "Your so

stubborn! No wonder Naruto Is getting stronger than you!" InnerSakura was trying hard at getting back at him. "What

did you say!" Sasuke looked like he was crazy standing there talking to himself, but that didn't bother no one

until whoops- Kakashi came peeking from the door and asked scratching his head. "Sasuke are you talking to

yourself?" . Sasuke simply put his hands in his pockets until he realized that ..there weren't any!!!

(A/N:hahahahahahaha!!!!!) and closed his eyes no matter how much he would deny it , he felt stupid. Plain stupid.

What could he say? He decided to ignore the fact that he was just talking to no one as it seemed, and changed the

subject. " Kakashi-Sensei, Whats going to happen now." Kakashi be came a little more serious, (judging from the

expression he had before he was happy to be the witness of Sasuke's 'moments'), and began " Nothing has changed

from before except that you must train harder. "Sasuke looked Kakashi in theeye to see if he was absolutely serious,

he was. He looked back down and no matter how much he fought with himself not to ask this, he did." What about

Sakura?" Kakashi began unpacking something "Theres no exception." He pointed out clearly."Sasuke's expression

changed to what almost seemed like he felt... Guilty. Kakashi threw some scrolls to Sasuke, sasuke's eyes widened

There was a long pause until finally, "But this is..."

-

"Um Sasuke?" Ino came in holding something suspicious, (well to Sakura It seemedsuspicious.) flowers for Sasuke.

Sakura forced herself to say"Hi Ino." Ino began blushing at the sudden attention from (what seemed to her as)

Sasuke. She handed him the flowers. Sakura becameexcited as thousands of evil thoughts ran through her head( heee

heee heee...)But before she could do anything a nurse came in," Sasuke your awake, Ino will you please excuse us for

a moment I need to have a small talk with Sasuke. " The nurse smiled, and Ino left obediently and forcefully since she

would never ever leave of her own will, well as long as she thinks its Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I need you to change into these clothes, your sensei told me to tell youthat he wants to see you in the training

area." Sakura just stared at the clothes for a long time ,(A/N:and wasnt sure wethar she was

upset about the change or not, Just kidding Sakura's not perverted shes a good little girl 0:) )

(A/N: hahahahahahah behold the second chapter complete. Sorry that was a pathetic short chap. :(.Ching ching!

Me: Im sooo evil! actually the better term would be mean but then again mean and evil mean almost the same things Rambles on forever .

Crowd yells:" Hey you could be using this time to write more!!!!!"

heehee !see ya! Yawn' Honestly Im sorry guys I would write more

but Im tired pls forgive me Im sorry O:) Honestly! anywayz,

Ja-ne! -


	3. Unusual feelings

Chapter 3

Unusual feelings

A/N: Arigato everyone for your reviews!- I hope you'll like his chap , well before I go

on forever , Ill just say Enjoy the chap.-

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto Characters (Not even Kakashi.. :( lolz)

'_I wonder what Sasuke's doing now...'_ blush Blush ...... sigh.... Well I better get

going. Sakura walks into the bathroom to change her clothes when a sudden

"AAaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" come from the girls in the room judging by their

expression they were Sasuke's fan club (who knows what they were thinking!) 'How

embarrassing..'_ I forgot'_ before her thoughts could finish she ran out and closed the

door behind her HARD. "phew!" she said wiping her forehead. _'I guess this is it'_ she

cautiously opened the door to the men's bathroom. "Hey Sasuke." Sakura didn't want

to turn but answered nevertheless " uh hi Naruto." _'Kusoa!!!!_' It was safe to turn

around and force a smile on until she realized that Sasuke would never smile at

Naruto. " Uh is something wrong?" he asked scratching the back of his head."

Sakura being a major Sasuke fan knew exactly how to act " mind you own

business." she put her hands in her pocket and walked right passed Naruto into the

bathroom stall. "Hey Sasuke, what exactly happened between you and Sakura in the

battle?" Judging from Naruto's calm speech he fell for Sakura's act trying to be like

Sasuke, What naruto couldn't see was the smile that was forming on her face. Feeling

so cool she decided to ignore him. Besides she had more important things on her mind

right now like changing her clothes. " Oh well gotta run, see ya !" Naruto yelled as the

door closed. ' _phew.. ok this is it, I am going to have to get used to it right? .. ok'_ she

thought as she pulled her shirt over her head. _'Ok it isn't so bad...._ BLUSH BLUSH "

_Sasuke kun wa kawaii desu!!!!!!!"(_Sasuke is so cute) she put on a black shirt

with a Sasuke style turtle neck part. She was almost ready for step two until she heard

someone was coming in. " Sakura we have to ---" It stopped, Sakura knew right away

who it was. _'Oh no!'_ she thought '_ what must he be thinking_!' "We have to go." he

left. _'Ohhhhh nooooooooooo!! he probably thinks I'm a pervert!!!!!'_ She quickly

finished changing not paying any attention to any feelings because she was a slightly

embarrassed now. She fixed her Konoha headband and walked out.

-

_'Sakura is going to have to train hard......._' Sasuke thought' ( if Sakura knew he wasn't

thinking about that she would be relieved but too bad she doesn't :p) ' I'm going to get

scolded by the nurse she saw me walk into the men's bathroom, _lets see if Sakura's _

_reputation can make up for it.._' he thought while the nurse walked by him with a

smile. Sasuke a bit surprised kept walking to his destination but Sakura just walked

out he faced her and had an irritated expression on his face. _'oh no! I knew it he's _

_mad!' _Sakura thought. She began blushing intensively as Sasuke began walking

towards her " you wont be wearing your bangs like that while you in my body." he said

fixing her hair. " Lets go Kakashi is waiting." he said walking off. Sakura was feeling

fluttered until she saw how Sasuke was walking ' sigh ...'

A/N: Ok that's chapter 3 my chapters are becoming shorter aren't they? sorry guys But

the next chapter will be longer since its about the training and them having to get used

to "new surroundings" hee hee! well thank you guys for reviewing it encourages me to

keep writing!


	4. The Blossom that's yet to bloom

Chapter 4

The blossom that's yet to bloom

A/N: Arigato everyone for your reviews! - I hope you'll like his chap, It's a little longer - Enjoy the chap.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto Characters"They will be here soon."

Kakashi said marking the ground with his kunai. "Send Sakura to Me then... I'll take

care of it." Tsunade began to walk off. "I showed Sasuke the scrolls, he had a Right to

know." Tsunade turned at hearing this and made a serious expression. Sasuke and

Sakura Came before Tsunade could say anything. "Lets begin" Kakashi broke the

silence. "Hai Kakashi Sensei." Sakura said with a slight bow. Kakashi had to smile at

the sight, who would have possibly imagined that. "Ah sakura your training will be

postponed Tsunade hime will give you further Instructions on the matter." Kakashi

turned towards Sasuke,"Don't worry about it." He said. Everyone knew what was

going on except for Sakura. ( A/N: and you hahahahaha)

-

"Tsunade?" Sakura became a little worried. "Sakura, you remember what Orichimaru

did To Sasuke during the exam correct?" Tsunade began walking at a slower pace.

"The cursed seal He inflicted Sasuke with it." She said getting what this was leading

to." It simply needs to be Resealed Itachi must have done something to break the seal.

"Tsunade opened the door to a dark Room which had white markings embedded on

the ground. A cold breeze came towards her. 'Sasuke…' Sakura forgot about

Orichimaru ever since all these Itachi related events have been Occurring. "Tsunade,"

Sakura's thoughts altered, "Did Sasuke say anything About…um...everything?" She

wasn't sure whether Tsunade understood what she meant or not. "He Did." She said

while opening a scroll and laying it on the floor. "Huh?" Sakura said surprised. "I'll

tell You afterwards." She told her.

-

"Kakashi-Sensei, I need to defeat Itachi on my own." Sasuke was very serious, his face

was emotionless, but his eyes held a cold secret. There was a long silence. "Perverted

hermit hey! Perverted hermit!" Naruto's voice was approaching Sasuke turned around

to see Jiraya and Naruto standing behind him, "Kakashi," Jiraya called, "How's

everything going?" Kakashi answered, "There's nothing to worry about please train

Naruto that would help." Jiraya nodded and began heading his way.

-

"Hey perverted hermit! I didn't know you could be serious." Naruto said giving a baka

look to Jiraya. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Naruto there is still so much you have to learn, the

training will start tomorrow, so eat as much ramen as you need, since there won't be

any to where we are going." Naruto's eyes glistened" You mean you'll pay?" His eyes

filled with hope, fists clenched awaiting a reply from Jiraya. "I never said that." Jiraya

gave a baka look, "Besides I have to go and don't follow me." He said taking out a

pair of binoculars, and giving an evil grin " Hee Hee Hee.." He gave himself away

with that look. " Hey since I won't be getting anymore ramen it's only fair for you to

treat me!" Naruto tried hard to convince him when everything else failed he decided to

pull his trump card. Naruto began forming a seal and before Jiraya could speak

Naruto stood before him disguised as a beautiful women . "Yaaaaaaaaaaa—kk-k-k-k-

k-k-aaahhh!" Jiraya was interpretable. " Shall we have some Ramen then? " He said

blowing a kiss, and running off to the Ramen bar.

-

" Sasuke your Chidori, can you use it in Sakura's body?" Kakashi asked a bit

concerned. " I can try." He said as he began charging up his Chidori. Kakashi was

looking with a half worried half anxious expression. It took a while to finish charging

but when it finally did Sasuke hit the ground with it. It gave the same results as if

Sasuke were using it in his body , but apparently Sakura's body was too weak to

handle it. He fell into a sitting position holding onto his wrist and breathing heavily he

thought, 'Is this what its like…for sakura?' ." So it's not as bad as I thought. "

Kakashi concluded. "Sakura is stronger than I'd imagined." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Lots time to teach you a new technique Sasuke."

A/N: Ok Chapter 4 complete ! Chibi- Sasuke 309Thank you I will put that in that is a pretty funny Idea, Hee Hee! Sakura can get pretty mad when she feels like it lolz! Plz update and I'll be working on chapter 5! Arigato everyone 4 your reviews!-

Ja ne!


	5. A perfect disguise!

Chapter 5

A perfect disguise

A/N: Arigato everyone for your reviews!! I really mean it!- I hope you'll like his chap. - and please enjoy btw Chibi Sasuke thanxs a lot 4 the idea its coming up in this chap!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto Characters

"Sakura will be on her feet in no time." Tsunade spoke to Kakashi. "Naruto is training

with Jiraya, I'm going to take a break." He said casually, he began walking off taking

out a pink book. "Oh I forgot it was at this part!" he said putting a hand to his mouth

and blushing. "Yare yare." Tsunade said shaking her head.

-

'I'm feeling better now, thank goodness, that was terrible… poor Sasuke…" Sakura

sat in the hospital bed, a bright light shone from the window, she got up and opened

the blinds. " Wow! It's so beautiful! " She exclaimed. Yup it was indeed beautiful,

Konoha is beautiful, she saw grass, buildings, birds, kids playing and so on. ' Well I'm

ready to see Kakashi sensei now.' She walked towards the mirror to put on her

Konoha headband, 'Wow! This is so cool I can see Sasuke whenever I want to!' She

smiled and left to see her Sensei.

-

Sasuke was training intensively until…" kusowa!" he said. 'I have to go to….the

bathroom..' He ran and jumped from tree to tree until he arrived at his house, He was

about to go in until," Sakura! What are you doing sneaking into Sasuke's house?" Ino

walked towards him. "So what is it what will you give me if I don't tell?" Sasuke

made a Baka face," What are YOU doing sneaking around his house?" He asked in his

usual cool manner. "Huh?" Ino was a bit surprised she was expecting Sakura to say

"Oh no plz don't tell!" . "Sakura, your acting strange." Ino said with a raised brow.

"Are you by any chance trying to win Sasuke's heart by acting like him?" She giggled.

"Ha! Ha! Like that's going to work! Besides your no good at it.." Sasuke decided to

ignore her Blah blah and headed towards Sakura's house. To avoid any motherly

daughterly talk he went through the window and into the bathroom. 'What am I

supposed to…how?' Without further ado he guessed correctly how to go to step

number two. 'I would hate to be a girl…good thing I'm a guy.." He couldn't help it he

had these weird emotions running through him which he decided to ignore. He got up

pulled up his shorts, and walked to the sink. While washing his hands he wondered

why Sakura's face looks so different, she usually has a smile on it, it suits her well.' I

don't have a reason to smile I'm an avenger.." Confirming his thoughts he started

heading back.

-

Sakura was walking, and since she loved Sasuke so much she tried hard at keeping his

cool ,casual act up. Hand in pocket, hair shading face ect.' Yup that was his life.' She

thought, 'to devote yourself to revenge…poor Sasuke.' Something unexpected

happened at this point, a crowd of female fans? Or protestors whichever it was they

were LOUD! "Sasuke we love you! Sasuke!" Sakura was able to make out the words.

'Who do they think they are?' Sakura thought, 'There's hundreds of guys in Konoha

why Sasuke??? That's it now its time for MY REVENGE!!'. "You Bakas stop

stalking me!!! You know I'm not the only guy in this freakin' world!! Go chase

Naruto or something or else I'll have to do something you'll ALL REGRET!!!" She

takes out a Kunai. "AAAH!!!" The crowd yells and runs off. Sasuke was sitting on a

tree above them he saw everything. 'Isn't she going a bit too far? Well at least she took

care of that problem.." Sasuke jumped off. "Sakura, Kakashi sensei is waiting for

you." Sakura looked down, she didn't feel comfortable seeing Sasuke in her body , it

didn't strike her mind before, but now while she was acting herself yelling at the

crowd everything felt REAL again. Sasuke could tell by her expression that she was

not feeling comfortable, he didn't like the change either but there was nothing they

could do but accept how everything was…for now. "Sakura we will be back to

normal soon." He assured her. She looked at him. 'Was he reading my mind or

something?'

-

"Kakashi sensei! I'm ready to train now." Sakura said, she was willing to do anything

to return to normal, and help Sasuke defeat Itachi, those were her two main motives

for training. Kakashi smiled and said, "Good I can start teaching you two the new

technique." Kakashi formed four seals and said, "Shiroi Dori Jutsu!" (White bird

technique) And before them appeared a bird that looked like it was made of white

flames, It wasn't really a bird the flames simply took the shape of a bird, the fire began

to disentigrate. "Time isn't necessarily on our side." Kakashi said. "Therefore you

need to train hard to master this move…before your next encounter with Itachi."

Sakura nodded. "Lets get started." Sasuke said he seemed anxious." There's something

important I must tell you before we begin." Kakashi got there attention again." If you

want to master this Jutsu quickly to move on. I can guarantee you, that you won't be

successful. This Jutsu requires a lot of patience." There was a long silence." What are

you waiting for?" Kakashi smiled.

Ok that's chapter 5 ! Sorry guys I probably wont update for a little while because my

sis is getting married but I'll do what I can k?

Ja-ne

Thaaaaanx everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-


	6. 2 days to go!

Chapter 6

2 days to go…

A/N: Hey guys I'm finally updating thanxs for all your encouraging reviews! I hope you

like this chapter well, anywayz enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto Characters !-

"Sakura, that doesn't look anything like a bird, but you got the basics," Kakashi spoke

scratching his head. 'Naruto is becoming much stronger' Kakashi leans on the tree and

closes his eyes as a grin appears on his face.' The number one ninja at surprising people',

he began walking off taking out a pink book. 'I'll come back to check on them later.'

-

"Hey! Perverted Hermit!" Naruto sat in the grass. "Why aren't I training with Kakashi

Sensei?" Jiraya glanced at Naruto." He is busy training Sasuke and Sakura." Naruto put

his arms behind his head and made a face only Naruto can make. "He's been doing that a

lot lately, does he hate me or something?" Jiraya looked a bit concerned,'I guess now

would be the best time to tell him.' Jiraya got up and said "Naruto don't make things up,

Theres something important we have been neglecting to tell you." Jiraya got Naruto's full

attention. "Sasuke and Sakura are not who they used to be…" Naruto could tell that much

even if he sometime acted like it he was he really wasn't stupid. "They encountered

Itachi, and he switched their souls." Naruto looked up for split second and

"WHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-----"Eyes almost literally popping out, after

which he began laughing hysterically. Jiraya simply gave a baka look. Naruto immediately

became serious and remembered a situation between Sakura (Sasuke) and him. 'That

means...Sasuke really does like Sakura…" He thought a bit sad and happy at the same time

for Sakura. (A/N: You'll find out later what happened! I'm sooo evil!")

-

"Why did you stop training, Sasuke?" Sakura said exhausted. Sasuke leaned against the

tree arms folded. "Sasuke I'm beginning to forget what birds look like." She sat down

heavily. Sasuke moved forward and performed the Shiroi Dori Jutsu perfectly! Sakura

gazed in amazement. 'He knows it but why …why am I so weak…?'

"Sakura…Sakura Get up." Kakashi woke Sakura up who fell exhausted to the floor only

moments earlier. Kakashi gave a huge smile. "Good job I didn't think you could master

that technique so quickly, now we have to wait for Sasuke to Finish." Sakura sat up 'huh?

I did it... I did it!!! 'She jumped up "Yataaahhhh! " Sasuke who stood 6 feet away from her

gave her a deadly glare 'oops.'Iruka's class was walking by. No one seemed to notice they

were all upset because Iruka had given them more lapsto run. Sasuke waited until Kakashi

left, and then he walked towards Sakura, "so …." He stopped it was hard for him to fight

his pride but he did it." How did you do it?" Sakura looked up at him a bit surprised. "I'll

tell you…. Under one condition..." she said 'he has no choice this time Hee Hee (evil

Sakura thoughts)' "After were back to normal…. You have to go out with me." She said

not daring to look at his face. 'I have to defeat Itachi!.... I need her help, why did she have

to bribe me kusowa…' "Ok." He said after some thinking. "Really!!" she was about to do

it again (Yataaahhhh!) buuuut Sasuke was quicker he stopped her by holding her wrist. ":

oh sorry..." she said blushing.

-

"They should be back to normal in 2 days." Kakashi spoke slowly to Tsunade.

"I know … There's only one way they can defeat Itachi." Tsunade stopped and thought for

a moment. "They need to work together. If Sasuke's seal opens up (which is likely

because Sakura panics when Sasuke's in pain.) they are done for. You should warn them

soon so that they can prepare themselves." Kakashi smiled "That won't be necessary. "

Kakashi said "I learned a lot from them two in these conditions. Sakura has improved

greatly … its Naruto that I'm worried about."

Tsunade expression remained the same. "Has he been informed yet?" Kakashi looked

straight at her "That's why I'm worried he's going to cause something none of us are

prepared for he is the number one ninja at surprising people." She smiled "Maybe you

should talk to him?" she asked. "I'm leaving Jiraya to do that." Tsunade makes a baka

face." You think too much of that baka, He's no good at noticing things." Kakashi walks

to the door. "I know why you say that, Your still waiting for him to notice your feelings

towards him aren't you?" Kakashi smiled and left before he could be questioned further

leaving a blushing Tsunade a bit angry in the room.

A/n: Hey guys I updated this is a short chap sorry I hope you like it though! Ill try to

update soon take care -!


	7. Unforgettable moments

Chapter 7

Unforgettable moments

* * *

A/n: hope you enjoy this chap! - let me just tell you before the chapter starts, Sakura's 

mother returned home 3 and a half weeks after the Incident with Itachi. Sasuke wasn't

prepared for any of the things that had to do with a mother spending time with her

daughter!

* * *

"Sakura!" Her name was spoken softly. The table had been set nicely for the two to eat

and talk together. Sasuke had to smile at this it was sweet, and its been a long time

since Sasuke was able to enjoy the feeling of having a mother, even though he hadn't

realized it yet , It wasn't something he would be able to let go that easily ..For the

second time. He sat down, and to his surprise, Sakura's mother prepared Rice balls. It

struck him harder than it had before, His mother always made rice balls for him.

Sasuke wasn't one to get emotional but he realized this all. His thoughts quickly

shifted to Itachi, it was Itachi after all who made him an orphan, and there was no way

he could ever forgive him…

-

"Sakura, Is something wrong? Why aren't you eating honey?" Sasuke fell out of his

daze and said "Gomen." He quickly finished his food and went upstairs, well halfway

up at least until –"Sakura would you please help me with the laundry?" Sasuke didn't

really expect that, but he couldn't refuse she was His mother for the time being. But

being Sasuke he thought up an excuse," I have to go train." Sakura's mother made a

thoughtful and a bit angered expression. "We haven't seen each other for 6 weeks, and

besides when did you start to train?" She had a point Sakura doesn't train she studies;

it was too late to say that now. He came back down, in a casual and unladylike manner

(A/N: loooool) It was hard enough for him as it is, to suddenly become a girl, and all.

Sakura's mom made a worried expression. 'My darling really misses her mother.' She

thought and smiled afterwards.

-

They were sitting in the living room, Sakura's mom dropped the basket of laundry on

the floor, and began folding. "Sit down sweetie." She said with another smile. Sasuke

was used to changing now,so the sight of these clothing didn't embarrass him as much

as the fact that there was someone besides himself to share the view. "Sakura, Is there

something you'd like to talk to me about? You're so quiet. Is something the matter?"

Sasuke wasn't trying hard to act like Sakura, which was a bad idea. "Is it that Sasuke

boy? Has he been giving you a hard time? Listen I know what its like for you in that

age the best thing I advise you to do is forget him It might hurt at first but you'll feel

better afterwards…..who am I kidding you've loved this boy for 6 years now."

Sakura's mom finished folding the t-shirt she had been working on. 'Sakura liked me

for that long…" Sasuke fell into a daze. It was strange but he couldn't imagine Sakura

liking anyone else. Had he been taking advantage of her feelings towards him?"

-

The next day, Sakura was training intensively, Sasuke hadn't even arrived yet. 'He has

become much stronger.' That thought encouraged her to move on. " Sakura, we need

to talk." Sasuke pulled her out of her concentration. "Sasuke-kun?" She sat down next

to him. (A/N: Before saying its (OOC) finish reading the paragraph plz-) Sasuke began

to blush slightly. 'Damn how am I gonna tell her?!!' "It's…" He stopped suddenly.

"Hm?" Sakura was curious. "Your…..body it's... bleeding." Sakura made a funny

face." Did you hurt yourself while training?" She asked innocently. "Sakura." He said

seriously. "That's not what I meant." Gasp! sakura put her hands to her face.

'How---! How on Earth do I tell him????' "Uh… Sasuke-" They were both blushing

Sasuke had his face turned so she couldn't tell. "Just look under the….bathroom sink

you'll know what to do." He jumped up and away.(A/N:loooool Sasuke sure tries

hard to keep his cool.) Kakashi walked in at this point. "Ah.. Did I interrupt

something?" He asked scratching his head. Sakura was sitting under the tree blushing

like crazy. Sakura stood up and dusted her clothes off. " So tomorrow is the big day…

Who knows maybe he wont even show up." Kakshi said. Sakura's thoughts shifted to

Itachi. "Kakashi-Sensei.., What Am I fighting for? Its Sasuke's revenge." This struck

he just now, she remembered how Sasuke wouldn't let anyone involve themselves in

the battle between him and his brother. "If it was that way then why didn't he show any

objection up until now." Kakashi didn't like where this was going, they have to work

together. "Maybe he thinks I already know that and that I am merely training his body

to prepare him for the battle." Kakashi walked to Sakura. "sakura think about it that

couldn't be it, if what your saying is true then he would be taking help from you by

training his body, Maybe you should talk to him about it." Kakashi smiled and walked

off taking out a pink book.

Sasuke jumped down into the scene and said," Lets train."

-

A/N:Okay! Theres some really kawaii things coming up in the next chapters. Im gonna

be a bit slow updating though …sorry  Im gonna do what I can!! And thank you for

all your reviews!


	8. Please livefor me

Please Live…for me.

A/N: ahahahahah that's so funny thanx guys for all your reviews ! KaZa Q the story

will go on after Itachi is defeated. - so read and enjoy!

* * *

"Ero sennin! What are you doing?" Jiraya sat behind a thick bush observing something

with a sly Hee Hee.

"Now that I mastered the next move, you should treat me to ramen!" He said with a

huge grin. Jiraya made a baka face "That wasn't part of the deal, besides you should be

paying me for helping you…" Naruto's smile disappeared "Ero sennin!! You weren't

even helping I had to figure most of it out myself!" Jiraya ignored him and returned to

his 'data gathering'. Naruto turned around, sat down and made a very arrogant/mad

face.

"Anasa Ero sennin, if tomorrow is the day Itachi returns why aren't we heading

back?"

There was a long silence. "Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura have been training intensively,

they should be alright on their own." Jiraya turned away from what he was doing.

(Amazingly!) "What!" Naruto stood up, you mean this whole time Sasuke was

training!" Naruto's face became serious. 'I thought the ninjas of Konoha had a trap set

up for Itachi…Sasuke must have trained much harder than me…THAT CANT

HAPPEN!!'

"Ero sennin quick teach me the next technique!" Jiraya looked straight at him and

burst out laughing. "You think you can learn my techniques in one day!" Naruto sat

silent he seemed to have thought up a plan…

-

"Sasuke kun..." Sakura was still wondering how she would ask him. "Why-"Sakura

fell to the ground she seemed to have feinted. "Sakura!" Sasuke ran towards her, as

soon as he reached her he fell unconscious.

-

"Where am I?" Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. 'I feel ...so heavy.' He sat up and saw

his reflection in the mirror. 'I'm back to normal…' he was happy, but he had too

much in his mind to feel that way for long. He looked to his right and saw Sakura

lying beside him. "Sakura…" He said aloud. He jumped out the room through the

window.

Sakura put her hand to her face afterwards. 'Sasuke...did you call me?' She also

noticed the change. "I'm back." She smiled, 'that means Itachi will be here soon…

Where's Sasuke?' she thought. She got up to see what the situation had been, she

looked to her left and saw Sasuke's Konoha head band she picked it up and held it

close to her 'Sasuke-kun.' She thought. She walked over to the other side where she had been sleeping and picked up her own headband put it on and left also through the

window, it would save time and trouble she thought.(A/N: Sakura has become more

tough after all this training.) Kakashi walked in and just as he thought Sasuke left,

Sakura must have followed.

"Sakura!" Kiba called. Sakura turned. "Akamaru tells me there's going to be trouble

in Konoha and you know something about it." They both stood in silence. "Akamaru

is a smart dog." She smiled. "From what I know Konoha isn't in danger. Akamaru

might be sensing something else. And we should be prepared." She continued to her

destination. Not 20 seconds later Kakashi came running in the same direction.

"Something's definitely up." Kiba thought.

Sakura watched Sasuke standing 10 feet away from her. 'He's training really hard…

did he hold back before because I was in his body?' She smiled at the thought.

"Sakura! Get down" Sasuke Jumped down taking her with him, 7 kunais hit the tree in

front of them. Sasuke was about to get up but Sakura's hand tucked him at the shirt

she said, "Wait!" She was almost crying. "Sasuke promise me… you will be careful!"

she sounded desperate her eyes were closed. "Sakura… I still owe you

something."(The date!!!) "It will be over soon." He smiled (they are so close!!) and got

up after which he held out a hand to help her up. Kakashi arrived in time to fend off

some… ninjas? Why did Itachi send ninjas? It was obvious 'he wants this fight to be a

one on one battle, no interferences.' Kakashi thought. 'So that means... ' Kakashi

turned around to where Sasuke and Sakura were and sees they are no longer their.

"Kusowa!" Kakashi turns back to the dozens of ninjas coming at him.

-

"Itachi!" Sasuke, Sakura and Itachi where in what seemed like a huge green room, in

reality however they were deep in the woods, Itachi must have used some Jutsu to

bring them here. Sasuke heart was burning in hate and revenge but his thoughts shifted

'Why did he bring Sakura?! Bastard what does he want with Sakura?!!' Itachi smiled

and kneeled with one leg on the floor, from underneath him something started to

emerge, the ground beneath them began to shake, and after all the fog cleared He was

standing on top of a Black dragon, which had a red jewel embedded on his forehead.

Sasuke jumped on the dragon before it reached the top. He began charging up his

Chidori. "Sasuke, I'm ashamed to own any relationship with you. You're pathetic,

using the same technique that had failed you before." Itachi's smile disappeared; he

was expecting Sasuke to have trained more. Sasuke Ran towards him and missed

because Itachi had thrown him off.

"Pathetic." He said. Itachi threw some white powder in Sakura's direction, she had not

bee paying attention she was to busy running towards Sasuke. Sakura stopped and fell

to her knees. And screamed, she felt as though she had been on fire. Sasuke noticed

Itachi had done something to Sakura he picked her up and jumped onto a tree branch

that was pretty far up. She seemed to be alright now, was Itachi trying to aggravate

Sasuke "What do you want with Sakura?" Itachi gave a cold expression. " I have no

more interest in the girl than I have in you." Sakura gave a shrilled scream. Sasuke

turned around, " Sakura!"

"Sasuke kun!! It hurts!" She didn't even open her eyes for an instance. " Sakura I will

finish him off quickly, Don't die now…Please live…for me." Saying this he stood up

and said "Shiroi Dori Jutsu!"

* * *

meanwhile Naruto….

A/N: ha-ha I'm not telling, well not yet that is. I hope you like this Chap Ill try and

update soon but No promises.


	9. Itachi's secret

Chapter 9

Itachi's secret

A/N: I do not own the Naruto characters -

"Shiroi Dori Jutsu!" Sasuke waited patiently to see the effects but there was nothing… 'Kusa! What's going on?'

Sasuke thought. Right after he thought this a thousand Naruto came out of nowhere! They jumped towards Itachi,

Sasuke's patience was running out. "Naruto Baka! Get the hell out of here or I'll kill you!" Naruto ignored him and

punched Itachi. 'He didn't miss…why?' Sasuke was surprised Naruto turned to face Sasuke, "You bastard your own

revenge is more Important to you than Sakura. Your next." He said with a death glare. "Sasuke ignored what Naruto

said and thought, 'He must have learned that technique while he was with Jiraya.' Sakura was unconscious, 'she

should be safe there.' He picked her up and lay her gently under a tree.

* * *

"Sasuke…" Itachi said with cold eyes. "Why is this shrimp stronger than you?"

Sasuke's eyes twitched and an angry/ serious expression formed on his face. "He's not stronger than me." He was

really irritated by Naruto's presence he couldn't even concentrate on the battle. "Naruto I said get out of here!"

Sasuke threw his arm carelessly while he spoke this. Naruto didn't even turn to face Sasuke, but spoke nevertheless,

"If you cant protect Sakura from danger than I will," after a 5 second pause he said, " Your useless from when the time

you ran and hid from your brother while he slaughtered the clan to now where you put your own team member in

danger." Sasuke was tired of Naruto's blah blah for some reason what Naruto said didn't hurt him not even a bit he

just said, "Naruto orusai! You don't even know the beginning of it all." Saying this he ran past Naruto and formed 4

seals and gave his jutsu another shot, "Shiroi Dori Jutsu!" He called, This time it had worked Sasuke gave a smirk and

said , "Its over." Not even ten seconds later Itachi stood behind Sasuke and held on hard to his throat. Naruto threw a

kunai to stop him from gripping so tight but it was useless. Itachi too was beginning to lose his patience. "It was useless

to let you survive. You're a weakling like all the others…,"he said ," Your weaker." Itachi closed his eyes and

tightened his grip.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto was observing the log that was in flames, 'No one…could survive that." He thought ,'Sasuke…got

so strong… Its scary.' Of course he only thought that he would never admit it. He could hear "naghwuto bawka!" it

was then that he realized Sasuke was in a grave situation, 'Maybe he wasn't thaaaat strong.' Naruto jumped to Itachi

and with one thrust of Itachi's arm fell back against the tree. Itachi dropped Sasuke on the floor.

* * *

3 days later…

Sasuke woke up in a room full of banners and party stuff. He rubbed his eye and sat up. Sakura who wasn't sitting far

from him gave him a smile. 'Whats going on?' It was then that he remembered the battle with Itachi. "Sakura! Where is

he!" Sasuke stood up. Sakura's expression changed. "Itachi… He's… dead." Sakura was afraid to look him in the

face. "You told me to live… I woke up and saw both Naruto and you Unconscious… then…" She stopped to see his

expression it was like 'WHAT!' … "But Sasuke the worst part is… it wasn't Itachi." Sasuke closed his eyes for a

moment and said, "What do you mean it wasn't Itachi?" Sasuke saw a tear drop on her hand. " He … Didn't kill you

clan!" She burst out and jumped in his arms. "Sasuke just stood there with his eyes blinking. " Sakura that's not true…

I saw it with my own eyes." She continued to weep.

* * *

"Sasuke- If only you knew!" She hugged him tighter and cried more. Sasuke embraced her back and said, "Sakura tell

me."

A/N: hahahhaha! this is such a short chap its embbarrasing! Ill malke it up to you guys! Hope you like it sorry sorry sorry I have a billion excuses but then you guys would get mad because the chapter would look long when its really short :D.


	10. You owe me!

Chapter 10

You owe me!

A/N: Ok guys since its chapter 10 I'll do my best to make up for all

Short chapters! Anywayz Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: As you all know I do not own any of the Naruto 

Characters :).

* * *

"Sakura, tell me…" Sasuke was being patient, he wasn't thinking about his revenge as much as he was thinking 

about Sakura. "Sasuke-kun..." She cried some more. Suddenly the door creaked open. Sakura quickly took a step

back holding her arm to her stomach and starred at the floor. Sasuke remained where he was the only movement he

made was letting go of the embrace. Kakashi being the amazing analyst knew right away what had been going on.

Actually being as perverted as he was he knew beforehand... "Ahem." He said holding a fist to his mouth (Mask), "I

hope I am not interrupting anything but..." His expression suddenly became serious, "…CONGRATZ!" By the shape

of his eyes you could tell he was hiding a huge smile underneath his mask. "As a reward I will-." Kakashi was cut off

by a hyper monkey jumpy Naruto who was jumping on his head and pulling desperately at his mask. poof! Kakashi

disappeared and Naruto sat dumbfounded on the floor. Then came kakashi's voice, "Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto Come

to Tsunade's we need to discuss something." Not long after, they obeyed their Sensei by heading to Tsunade's.

* * *

"Sasuke, I understand its been your life long ambition to kill your brother Itachi, In means of vengeance of course. 

But unexpected things have come up, we have not only seen Itachi being defeated by Sakura but we have learned who

the true murder of your clan really was." After Tsunade had finished speaking this, she noticed that Sasuke had not

been satisfied by her speech, not one bit. "Hm…," He smiled, "To you all my life is just a simple story, your willing to

believe anything your told, but push away an eyewitness, a victim of the murder..."Sasuke left saying that he didn't

want to hear another word of it. "Lets wait to tell him." Kakashi said. "That much is obvious." Tsunade said make a

baka face.

* * *

It was around spring now Konoha's blossom trees were in blooms, even though Sasuke was upset and didn't want 

to have anything to do with anyone in Konoha right now (He's forgetting about Sakura!) He simply couldn't ignore the

beauty of the place. He sat down under one of the blossom trees. The place looked pretty isolated, it was a good

place to sit and think about everything. He was surrounded by what seemed an endless field of grass, with dozens of

blossom trees. This was Konoha…His Konoha. Suddenly came a voice "Sasuke!" For some reason that didn't upset

him, if it was Anyone else he would have been sure to kill them. But it was Sakura, How ironic another cherry blossom

to cheer him up. He didn't forget, not once did he forget about Itachi. She sat beside him; it was quiet for a while.

"Sakura, "Sasuke broke the silence, "Tell me what you know." Sakura knew that was coming, so she was prepared

this time. "Sasuke-Kun…First promise me…" He looked her in the eye, "Promise me that you won't hate me after I

tell you." 'Why would she think I'd hate her?' He saw no harm in promising her this. "Sure, I promise." She sighed in

relief. "Ok. When I woke up I saw a kunai at your neck, Itachi was ready to kill you but he hesitated when he saw the

cursed seal, I was scared to move I was sure we were all going to die! For some reason he didn't sense that I was

awake, Then I realized why…I had no Chakra left in me, Anyways when Itachi saw the cursed seal he took out a

scroll and laid it on front of him, his back was turned towards me. I thought at the time this is the perfect chance for

me, If only I could move. Then after Itachi finished writing on the scroll he rolled it up, picked up the kunai and said, "If

only you knew who the real murder was, but even that wouldn't help you now… He is already dead… I killed him for

you now I will kill you for him." Itachi was so close to killing you, but suddenly the charka from your body came to me,

it recognized me from the time I was in your body. Without second thought I stabbed Itachi, he turned to face me and

said, "Tell Sasuke that he should remember...Uchiha Obito…He'll know who the murder was." Then he coughed

blood and fell to the floor." Sakura was crying again. Sasuke's world was turning from the moment he heard the name

Uchiha Obito, He remembered everything. (I'll tell you that in the next chapter…Now for the important stuff-)

"Sakura," Sasuke forgot about his own pain, put an arm around Sakura and said," you didn't do anything wrong…

And I don't hate you." Sakura smiled and looked up at him. He held out his hand and said "I owe you something."

* * *

Kakashi was taking a walk, of course reading a certain pink book, when something caught his attention he took a step 

back to notice a very blushing Sakura and a not angry looking Sasuke walking with his hands in his pockets towards

the four hokage statues. Kakashi wasn't that surprised, from the moment Sakura went after Sasuke he knew

everything would be alright; he did give a sigh of relief until he saw a small dog in front of him. "Kakashi, the other dogs

said they'd wrestle me if I didn't get you to feed them." Kakashi made a worried expression and said, "Pakkun

everyone gets what they deserve." Kakashi smiled and poofed away. (The truth was that Kakashi was out of Dog

food and was to lazy to buy some more, they could wait a day he thought.)

* * *

"Sakura," He called handing her a rice ball, "You need to stop thinking about that right now." Sakura nodded. "It's 

been a long time since I've sat up here, Konoha, it's so beautiful." She said watching the tiny people, houses and trees,

underneath her. Sasuke stopped chewing his rice ball and watched her enjoy the scenery. He looked straight ahead

and said, "Everyone takes part in making Konoha such a wonderful place," He took another bite, "Some people really

stick out doing that." Sakura stopped looked at Sasuke and said, "Even Naruto?" Sasuke pointed behind him, Sakura

sees the four hokage statue covered in paint. Sakura let out a giggle. "He's such a baka!" She smiled and took her first

bite of the rice ball. 'I can't believe this is happening! I'll have to eat less or he'll think I eat like a pig!' she thought. She

smiled, "You know I can hardly believe this, it feels like Naruto is trying to pull a prank on me or something." Sasuke

looked at her and took another bite of his rice ball. After he swallowed he asked "Think Naruto could come up with

something like this?" What does she really think about me Naruto? He wondered. She studied their surroundings,

forgetting about the abandoned rice ball in her hand. The Konoha trees, the setting sun, all those people below them…

"No" she answered finally "It's too…" she searched for a word. "Perfect" There was silence for a while as Sasuke

leaned back on his hands. The wind blew her hair softly and for the first time, Sasuke realized how beautiful she really

was. 'I haven't been fair to her' he thought. "Sasuke-kun?" she asked breaking the silence. "Hn?" he answered

casually. "What are you going to do now?" She avoided looking at him, enjoying the fact that they were having this

conversation and not wanting to mess it up. "I guess I have to recreate my clan. But first, I'm going to get stronger and

learn about Itachi's role in the massacre." By now he was laying flat on his back hands behind his head starring up at

the sky the silence that ensued was blissful rather than uncomfortable. Both of them were thinking their thoughts when

Sasuke called her, "Hey, lay down for a minute," She was confused but did as she was told obediently and instantly

saw why. Looking at the sky from way up there was breathtaking; all you could see was clouds as if land never

existed, as if they were laying on a cloud in midair. "Sakura, " Sasuke said, he really wanted to let her know that he

wasn't taking her for granted, that he appreciated her presence. " You…You've gotten much stronger." He finished

lamely. "Thanks." She replied, "But I'm not done yet." He smiled the perfect reply. It was what he told himself

constantly, "You know I used to wonder what would happen if I didn't turn you down one day, of course I would get

upset at myself, but you can't help but wonder sometimes." Sakura's voice sounded disbelieving. "Yeah it would

always end a disaster though." He replied. She giggled, "It's not a disaster, definitely not." She said. "Hm… this isn't

so bad." He was wondering what was wrong with him. He was feeling something towards Sakura he wouldn't be able

to have imagined a month ago. Suddenly she was more important to him than anything else. When had this happened?

When did she get so close to him? He sat up wondering, following suit Sakura sat up as well, "Sasuke-kun, Is

something wrong?" She asked, worried. He looked at her, her face looking at him with honest concern. Oh my...Damn

it! Was he blushing, "Damn sunburn." He muttered, it took him a while to notice he said that aloud, and he prayed to

God she hadn't heard him. She hadn't Sakura just noticed that he was upset and his expression was that of one in

irritation. She looked back down and sighed. "I figured it would happen sooner or later …" She whispered, but he

heard her. "Damn it! No its not you! I mean it IS you but not in the way you think." He was frustrated but when she

looked at him he was lost in gazing at her, and his features relaxed. No more words were needed, softly he placed his

hand on hers, and leaned towards her, and she didn't pull away but was scared to shorten the distance between them.

'Is he going to?" Her mind thought frantically, their noses were only inches apart, their lips were almost touching…poof

"Yo, Tsunade wants to see you two now." It was Kakashi. "Disaster…" Sasuke grumbled.

* * *

A/N: Yaaaay! Chapter 10 complete! I hope you like it review review review- 


	11. what deal?

A/N: Its been forever since I wrote! Sorry guys! And thank you for all the reviews! I had to read over the story even to remember…ahhhhh! We'll hope you can forgive me, here goes nothing!

Time Limit

Chapter # 11

On their way to Tsunade's; Sakura and Sasuke grew awfullu quiet, not a word passed between the two. Everything seemed normal, when in reality nothing felt normal, not yet, this needed to be solved quickly.

'Obito..' Sasuke's thoughts weren't much different from Sakura's….

'kusa' his mind cursed.

At last they reached Tsunade-Sama's, and were surprised to see a certain someone else.. Jiraya?

"Make yourselves comfortable." She said keeping a steady gaze on them.

After they seated themselves on the Tartami mats Tsunade lowered her head, shut her eyes and spoke, "…Uchiha Sasuke" She put and Emphasis on 'Uchiha' , and looked Sasuke directly in the eye.

"Uchiha Obito..Was, as you already know… Kakashi's comrade. Their relationship can easily be compared to yours and naruto's. Anyways," she broke eye contact with Sasuke. "Its important that you know, Obito was long dead before the massacre of the Uchiha clan. It makes sense for confusion to arise at this, yet… there IS an explanation-"

"Tsunade" Jiraya cut her off, standing up slowly. "Its time for that appointment now."

"ahh" she sighed and smiled a tired smile. "well then your dismissed."

Sasuke's face grew tense "Finish what you started." he demanded.

'Sasuke…' Sakura thought.

Tsunade, however, didn't hesitate a bit, and went on as smoothly as before with gathering her coat and papers. "I gave you all the information needed to figure it out," With her back facing the genins, " If you really cared about your clan, You would know."

Sasuke suppressing his anger sat quietly for a moment. He let out a grunt and walked out the room,

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura followed him.

After a moment of silence Jiraya speaks,"Tsunade, I'm going to let Naruto know about the deal Itachi and Obito had made, It'll help Sasuke remember." Saying this he exits the room.

Tsunade stares into nothingness a moment "yare yare…" she shuts the lights and also leaves.

---------------------------------

"Itadakemazu!" Naruto shouts Excitedly before gorging into the Bowl of Ramen standing in front of him. 'I wonder if anything happened between Sakura and Sasuke…. There acting differently towards one another. Maybe Sasuke likes Sakura back.. And she knows that would mean! No…Its more serious than that…hmm Maybe their planning to Elope!No maybe not. Sakura-chan….Whatever it is I hope she is ok.'

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft feminine voice. "Naruto-kun.." Naruto turned his head "hn?"

'huh?' his thoughts and her sudden appearance made him feel awkward. "Hinata.."

He said softly. She ,now too, began feeling awkward 'Oh no Naruto is acting weird." She began blushing.

Naruto shook his head and made his usual huuuuge smile, "Wanna eat some ramen?"

"Naruto- kun… I uh umm I-I" 'He's inviting me to ramen…!' " I have t-to train with Kiba-kun."

Naruto wasn't surprised, he couldn't imagine her sitting relaxed for a minute while eating ramen with him , why did she get that way anyways? Was she that way with everyone or just him… hmmm. He wondered.

"Naruto." Jiraya stood between him and Hinata. "Nani Ero-sennin? (What perverted hermit)

"You'll have to excuse us Hinata-chan." Jiraya smiled

"hm." she smiled and walked off somewhat relieved.

"Naruto. You should have already noticed the change between Sakura and Sasuke, you guys are drifting apart… You need to strengthen your team and involve yourself more with them…But more importantly, you should know something else."

Naruto was paying full attention, and was glad Jiraya was talking to him about what was bothering him so much.

"Obito and Itachi's deal."

"A deal?" Naruto had clearly been confused at this statement and stayed alert.

"Hm.." Jiraya had his arms folded on the table and closed his eyes for a moment before continuing. Obito and Itachi had been opposites, though from the same clan their characters bore not many similarities. They were neither rivals, nor friends. They were distant cousins. They both loved their clan yet both contributed largely in destroying it. sigh Itachi was very proud though and couldn't afford turning down this deal. Sasuke was there when they made the deal. A young boy of 5 years. Their deal was…."

A long pause "What was it?" Naruto was waiting intently on the answer.

"their existence over the clan's existence."

"What? I don't understand!" Naruto stood up and held a fist.

"Naruto calm down. If You want to know more remind Sasuke of this. Well then," Jiraya stands up. "I'm leaving." He smiles a dumb smile and leaves. 'Talk to Sasuke…" He sits himself heavily back down.

A/N: Ok that's chapter 11 a bit short for the long wait I made everyone go through, sorry….

Reviewers: That's all you can say? Pathetic.

A/n: no no I ummm he I guess I have a lot to make up for :D.


End file.
